


all roads (Lead Us Here)

by alainey, bekkomi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkomi/pseuds/bekkomi
Summary: Is it weird to join a couple on their Valentine’s Day date?Jhin’s default answer would be yes, and yet, here he was: crashing his two roommates’ dinner date, simply because they’d asked him (ever so politely) if he’d like to join.
Relationships: Khada Jhin & Shen & Zed, Khada Jhin/Shen/Zed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	all roads (Lead Us Here)

_Is it weird to join a couple on their Valentine’s Day date?_

Jhin’s default answer would be yes, and yet, here he was: crashing his two roommates’ dinner date, simply because they’d asked him (ever so politely) if he’d like to join.

In retrospect, he probably should have said no. In fact, they were probably _expecting_ him to say no. After all, there’s no way that they would have wanted him to join them on _Valentine’s Day_ , because Valentine’s Day was special, wasn’t it?

“Shen, reservation for three,” Shen says upon arrival, and their hostess nods, leading the three of them to the back. It’s a nice, candlelit booth that they’re directed to sit at, and Jhin frowns at the single rose that adorns the table center.

Zed dives for the middle seat as soon as they arrive - same as he always does, whenever the three of them get dinner together - and Jhin sits politely to his left. The three of them take their menus, and Zed tucks into the bread basket, a hungry grin upon his lips. Shen stares at his boyfriend, exasperated, before looking up at Jhin and smiling softly.

Jhin looks down at his menu, a tumultuous feeling settling in his chest.

_Wasn’t Valentine’s Day supposed to be special?_

Jhin wouldn’t know - having never celebrated with a significant other before - but he knows that there are a number of cultural expectations that surround the holiday, and he knows enough to say that _having your date crashed by your roommate_ usually isn’t one of them.

“Would you like wine, Jhin?” Shen asks suddenly, startling Jhin out of his thoughts. Zed snorts from beside him.

“Of course he wants wine,” Zed replies, shooting a smirk Jhin’s way. “When has Jhin ever not?" 

Jhin looks up to find their waiter standing patiently at their table, and he blinks at her for a short moment, before glancing down at the wine list that Shen is holding out in front of him.

“Ah,” Jhin says, eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly. “Yes, wine. A chardonnay please, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

“We have a nice 5-year,” the waiter notes, tapping lightly at a name on the list, “that would pair nicely with our lobster linguini -” 

“Oh, dude, heck yea,” Zed cuts in, leaning over and looking at Jhin’s menu with a grin. “Get that - I want lobster.”

Shen gives their waiter a small nod, and she grins, tucking the wine list back under her arm. “Awesome, thanks guys,” she says. “I’ll be back with your drinks soon, and can take your order as soon as you’re ready - Happy Valentine’s Day!” 

“You too,” Shen replies, demeanor amused, and Jhin stares out at him from atop his menu as their waiter walks away.

“Are you really alright with me joining you two for dinner tonight?” Jhin asks carefully, after a beat, and two pairs of eyes immediately flick over to his.

“Yeah dude,” Zed replies, reaching out to snag another piece of bread from the basket that has essentially become his. “We invited you, didn’t we?"

“Yes,” Jhin frowns, “but it’s _Valentine’s Day_.”

“It sure is,” Zed replies smartly, as Shen glances amusedly between the two of them. “So Happy Valentine’s Day, hm?”

Jhin sighs, shooting a look of annoyance in Zed’s general direction before turning towards Shen and addressing him, instead. “Are you - and your _annoying boyfriend_ \- sure you’re fine with me crashing your Valentine’s Day date?”

“Yes, Jhin -” Shen replies, the words more vehement than Jhin expects it to be. Zed is rolling his eyes in the background - brandishing a piece of bread as he repeats the word “annoying” in falsetto - but Jhin ignores him in favor of listening to Shen’s next words: “We’re absolutely sure. But Jhin, you aren’t crashing - _we_ invited _you,_ remember?”

“And heaven knows why,” Zed adds in, sticking his tongue out at Jhin and he eats his bread.

Shen kicks Zed under the table, visibly exasperated, and Zed makes a show of rolling his eyes before fixing Jhin with a gaze more serious than Jhin has seen on him in quite some time.

“Look, Jhin,” Zed finally says, and Jhin clutches tighter at the menu in his hands. “We like you. And Valentine’s Day isn’t so important to us that we’d leave you out of one of our weekly dinners out.”

“This place is a bit fancier than normal,” Shen adds, “but we figured you wouldn’t mind it.

“Especially since it’s my turn to pay,” Zed quips, and Shen turns an unreadable expression upon the other man. Zed grins at them both in turn - as though daring them to protest - and Shen eventually backs down, exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

Jhin stares out at the two of them for a long moment - taking in the light flush that’s been creeping its way up Zed’s neck, and the soft and inquisitive smile that Shen has begun directing Jhin’s way.

“Alright,” Jhin finally replies, heart doing an uneasy flip as he folds up his menu and sets it down in front of him. “I suppose I can accept that.”

In the end, Jhin does order lobster linguini (much to Zed’s delight) along with a set of fancy appetizers that Shen recommends as being hallmarks of the restaurant’s cuisine. By the time their food has been bought out, the three of them are happily chatting in a fashion more akin to the way they converse during their weekly dinners out.

Jhin still feels a little off kilter - the cultural weight of Valentine’s Day still hanging heavily in his mind - yet he feels as though the three of them have broken through to something important. _We like you_ , Zed had said - more serious than he’d ever been with Jhin before.

 _We like you_.

Things feel different, if infinitesimally so, and - if Jhin is being completely honest - he hopes they’ll continue to move in this direction.

 _I like you both too,_ Jhin knows but doesn’t say, and he wonders if the two of them haven’t figured that out already.

Jhin also knows that he’s more than willing to wait for whatever end there might be to this _thing_ that the three of them have - know that he’s more than willing to work for a happy life alongside the two of them.

But for now, Jhin finds he is more than content:

Shen is smiling, soft and open, as he takes a sip from Jhin’s glass of chardonnay.

Zed is stealing food from both Shen and Jhin’s plates, a wicked grin upon his face.

And Jhin - a half-eaten lobster dish sitting prettily before him - decides that Valentine’s Day might truly be as wonderful a holiday as everyone used to tell him it could be.

\- -

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day from me and [@bekkomi](https://twitter.com/bekkomi)! We've got so much love for this ship, and it's such a pleasure to be collabing with Bekko on them once more. This fic is set before all three of them get together - Shen and Zed are already together, but Jhin has only been sharing an apartment with them for about half a year. We've got a lot more in store for them, so please look out for it!
> 
> You can find bekkomi's twitter post with the full image [here](https://twitter.com/bekkomi/status/1228564159069147138)!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! You can find me [@alainey_lee](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
